In the operation of work machines such as construction and industrial vehicles, control of the environment within the operator's cab compartment is desirable so that in inclement weather the operator can increase the temperature in the cab compartment, and direct the heating medium to those areas of the cab compartment where the operator desires, such as the operator's person or the vehicle windshield. The installation of such a heating system can be readily effected in large work machines or multi-passenger vehicles because space for the installation of heating system ductwork is freely available, and the components necessary for such a heating system can be readily installed without utilizing space required by the operator to control operation of the vehicle or the vehicle implements. However, installation of a suitable heating system in a compact work machine having very limited space in the operator's cockpit, must perform such a function within the limited space available and can not preempt the equipment necessary for machine operation.
For example, the vehicle temperature control systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,356 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,453 are all utilized in enclosed vehicle cabs wherein sufficient space is available so that the heating ductwork can be readily installed within the walls forming the cab enclosures without interfering with the operator's control of the vehicle or the operation of the vehicle implements. However, in a compact work machine such as a skidloader, the operator's cockpit is quite compact and can not utilize such systems as disclosed in these patents.
Similarly, there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,308 a large multi-passenger vehicle wherein sufficient room exists within the engine compartment to install, adjacent to the vehicle engine, a heater core carried within a duct constructed upon a portion of the vehicle's structural frame members, to convey heat from the heater core to the passenger compartment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,178 there is disclosed an attempt to overcome the problems associated with providing a heating system within the limited space in the operator's cockpit of a compact work machine such as a skidloader. To this end, a shroud assembly is provided to fit over the vehicle's radiator and radiator fan. The shroud is coupled to the vehicle cab by means of an external conduit to convey heated air from the radiator into the vehicle cab.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.